


Poe's Fave is Problematic

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Interviews, Ktavnukkah 5777, M/M, except kaytoo, references to other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: On the 31st anniversary of the Rebellion’s victory, Poe and Finn watch an interview with the members of Rogue One.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 of Ktavnukkah, with the prompt _family/friends_.  
>  References [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8948041).

Finn burst into Poe’s quarters, a big smile illuminating his face. “Poe!” he yelled. “Come quick, you have to see this!”

Poe sat up in his bed, blinking in confusion. “What?”

Finn took a deep breath and slowed down. “You know that Rebellion guy you were telling me about? Cassian Andor?”

Poe looked up in interest. “What about him?”

“They’re doing an interview with all of Rogue One right now!”

“Really? Right now?” Poe leapt up from the bed, not bothering to change out of his pajamas, and followed Finn out of the room.

\---

They sat together on a couch, watching the holographic image of five people sitting on a couch together facing the interviewer. BB-8 rolled up to them and watched in interest as they scooted closer together.

“There’s Bodhi!” whispered Finn excitedly, indicating his hero. Bodhi Rook was sitting next to Cassian with an arm around his shoulders. Both of them were older than Poe remembered, their beards streaked with gray, Cassian’s eyes more sunken. Even so, it was hard to believe that they were around sixty.

Poe glanced around the projection. To Cassian’s left was Jyn Erso, who had become his best friend since the loss of his droid in the Battle of Scarif. To Bodhi’s right were Chirrut Îmwe and Baze Malbus, who had adopted him after the Rebellion claimed victory over the Empire. It was remarkable to Poe how committed they were to each other, even in old age.

“So, Cassian,” the interviewer was saying, “a little bird tells me you had a hand in the death of the intergalactic crime lord Jabba the Hutt. Can you tell us about that?”

A fond look crossed Cassian’s face. “Well, you see,” he began, "I’d been thinking about Jabba for a long time. Everyone was disgusted by him, but I was curious. I wanted to touch him. You should have seen me then, I would go on for hours about how I wanted to discover his texture. Bodhi here wouldn't talk to me for weeks.”

“It was only one week!” insisted Bodhi. “And it wasn’t only because of that. You shaved your moustache, remember?”

Poe tried to imagine Cassian without his moustache. It was impossible. Cassian whom?

Cassian continued talking, explaining how he’d spent two weeks in disguise as one of Jabba’s attendants and about how Leia Organa had arrived disguised as a bounty hunter. “And then, that night, when everyone was asleep, she went to free Captain Solo, and I kept Jabba distracted,” he recounted. “I finally got to touch him. I remember his skin was ridiculously smooth and slimy. And he was like, ‘Is that a blaster in your pocket, or are you merely happy to see me?’ But, actually, it was a blaster, and I shot him.”

Everyone else at the interview laughed. Finn glanced at Poe, who was gaping wide-eyed at the projection.

Poe looked at Finn, then back at the projection, and shook his head to clear it. He pulled out a datapad and searched Jabba the Hutt. He recoiled at the first image to show up. It was the picture of a large, sluglike, and quite ugly being with big orange eyes and a wide, slack mouth that displayed a long tongue. What had Cassian seen in him?

“Hey, it’s okay,” said Finn, putting his arm reassuringly around Poe’s shoulders.

Poe reciprocated the half embrace, but squinted in the direction of the projection, which was still showing the Rogue One interview. “I’m shaming him."

**Author's Note:**

> And a happy birthday to Diego Luna, who [started this whole mess](https://twitter.com/tolkienianjedi/status/810990656659353600?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw).  
> (The “little bird” the interviewer mentions is probably Oola.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You what now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194183) by [AstriferousSprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite)




End file.
